


Soul Mates

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law is running. He meets a man named Ace. There is something about this man that is different. Ace is what! And Law is what! M/M Yaoi Characters may be OOC
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Meeting

**Meeting**

The sun was bearing down on the one soul that was walking across the land. He had a large backpack on his back along with a nodachi attached to it. If anyone asked about the pack, he would tell him or her that it was filled with medicine. If anyone asked about the nodachi, it was for protection. He had been traveling for days with no town in sight.

Looking up at the glaring sun, Law shielded his eyes. He was walking across what felt like the desert. It was a prairie that didn't have any shade in sight. He didn't like traveling but it was the only way to get away. The heat was making him sweat in large amounts. There were no trees around so he was out in the open, traveling on a dirt road in suffocating heat.

Looking forward, Law noticed that his vision was blurring. _This isn't good. I'm out of food and low on water. I also can't risk stopping to get it out._ It had been days since he last ate. People would think that he was starving himself at his appearance, but he was just naturally skinny.

The land he was walking about on was made of grass and flowers. The heat that surrounded him was thick enough for someone to die from being out too long. Law had been walking in this land for quite some time. The one town that he had stopped in was skittish of him at first. He was a traveling doctor, but when he had entered the town, he had passed out.

The people there were kind but very wary of him. They gave him a place for him to sleep and food. He tended to the sick and wounded. They were thankful for his kindness and the miracles he performed. When they tried to pay him for helping. Law had told them that the room and food were enough of a payment. The bags of money was forced on him, so he carried it. It was attached to his front pants' loop.

 _Can this get any worse than it already is?_ Right after that thought, his body decided to give out on itself. He fell to the ground and stayed there. Law couldn't move nor did he want to. _If I just rest here for a bit, I'll be able to move again later._

The rev of an engine made itself known a few yards away. _Please, let them pass and don't see me._ The sound got closer and then stopped. "Hey. It's not a good idea to sleep in the middle of the road." Footsteps crunched on the rocks and dirt and made their way over to him. "Are you okay?" Law said nothing because he couldn't. He would've told them to piss off if he could've.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Good God. You're as pale as a cloud." Another hand was placed on his forehead. "You're having a heat stroke." Law was picked up and carried some distance away. Where he was placed was cool and it made him want to thank the Lords that it was. His pack disappeared and he grew worried.

A door was shut next to him and another was opened and then shut just a little bit away. The man that had helped him put a hand on his shoulder. "What were you thinking? Walking in this heat. You should know better, doctor." That made Law question if the guy knew by the pack that he was carrying. "You just get some rest. We'll be in the next town in a few hours."

Law groaned in reply. It was the first noise he was able to get out of his mouth in a while. It hurt his throat. "It'll be alright. Trust me. Just rest." The coaxing worked and Law fell into a fitful sleep.

...

The feeling of something wet and cold awoke Law from his sleep. It was cool in the place he was in and it made him feel better. A woman with blonde hair was beside his bed. She was ringing out a rag into a bowl. She turned back to him and gasped. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where my pack is?"

The girl stumbled across the room to get his pack that was sitting beside another bed. His nodachi was against the wall between the two beds. "H-Here you are, s-sir. I d-didn't go th-through it." She quickly gave it to him and shied away.

"You're fine. No need to worry." He sat up and set the pack on its side. He opened it up. It opened like a box but had compartments that held different things. He took out a vial that held a clear liquid in it. Placing a dab of the elixir on his finger, Law placed it in his mouth. The girl was astonished when his condition perked up in an instant.

"Are you a d-doctor?" Nodding, Law replaced the vial and shut the pack> He patted his waist and found that the pouch of money was still there.

"Here, ma'am. This is for your troubles." He took out a handful of the coins and gave them to her. She started to stutter but thanked him in the end. She left with a smile on her face and her hands close to her chest.

The door swung open a little bit after the girl had left. "It seems that you're awake. Do you feel any better, Doc?" The man that spoke was tall but not taller than Law. He had wavy, raven hair, lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and freckles that dotted across his cheeks. There was a tattoo on his left arm that read ASCE with the S marked out. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts, dark brown boots, and an orange cowboy hat.

"I'm fine, thank you." Law's expression turned sour fast when he remembered how he had gotten where he was. "I didn't need your help. I was doing just fine without your help." The man seemed to be taken back at the change in his attitude.

"You were having a heat stroke. I don't think you were fine at all." The guy sat on the edge of the other bed. "The name's Ace. What's yours?" Law stared at him. Ace didn't know who he was or anything about him. _This could be okay._

"Law. I have to get going." He went to stand up with his pack but fell over when he got to his feet. Ace had caught him before he hit the floor.

"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon, Law. Your body won't let you." Law scowled at the grinning face. He struggled against the hold.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me." Law pushed at Ace's shoulders and finally broke free. It was strange not being able to get out of a hold easily. _Am I really still that weak? It should've given me my strength back by now._ He stood up and glared at the other. "I need to leave soon. Goodbye, Ace-ya." He went to leave again when Ace grabbed him by the arm."Let go of me."

"Where're you headed? I can give you a ride." Law glared at him again. He didn't need anybody's help. There was not a soul alive that he would ask for help. The only person he would've asked was dead. He had been dead for years now.

"I'm not headed to anywhere in particular. I'm just traveling." Law looked away. He was glad that he was wearing a long-sleeve. It kept skin to skin contact to a minimum. Ace could tell that something was off from the way he talked. "I don't need your help and I would just be a nuisance to you anyway."

When he tugged on his arm, Law found that Ace had it in an iron grip. "That makes two of us. I'm just traveling, too. It gets lonely somethings." Ace was looking away from Law as he spoke. He could feel that what Ace had said was true. It does get lonely when you have no one to talk to.

"Fine. I guess I'll travel with you. But we have to leave tonight." Law looked past Ace to the setting sun. He was anxious to get going. _That man might still be following me._

"When the sun completely sets, we'll leave. You need to rest for now." Ace pushed him back onto his bed and Law decided to relax. "I know you want to go now, but your body won't get far with the state of it at this time."

Staring at Ace, Law couldn't help but know that Ace was telling the truth. He needed more rest and a few hours was more than enough time for the elixir to kick in. He didn't want to tell the man about his problem. That would be too much.

"Wake me when the sun's down." Law laid down and turned to give Ace his bac. He closed his eyes. The sound of humming reaching his ears and lulled him to sleep. What he didn't know was that Ace knew exactly who and what he was but decided to continue to act differently.

**I like the ideas of werewolves and vampires. I hope none of you mind the story. Please, tell me what you think of this first chapter. Have a gracious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Australia has pink and purple lakes.**

**2\. The teabag was an accidental invention.**

**3\. You're more likely to get a computer virus from visiting religious sites than porn sites.**

**4\. Almost 163,000 pints of Guinness are wasted in facial hair each year.**


	2. Traveling

**Traveling**

"Hey, Law." A voice called out to Law as he was shaken awake. The hand on his shoulder was warm. A little too warm to be normal. He groaned as he turned to look through lidded eyes,

"What?" He sat up and the hand was, hesitantly, remove from his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. This was probably the most he would sleep in the next few days. It didn't feel like he had enough, though.

"We agreed to leave when the sun went down." Ace motioned to the window. "The sun's down. We should get going." Law nodded and grabbed his pack and nodachi. He was glad that he was able to walk properly again. He was also thankful that Ace had left his nodachi alone.

Following the younger man out of the inn, Law still didn't trust him. He had just met the man and now he was willing to help him. There had to be a motive as to why Ace was helping him. The cat that Ace owned was on the outskirts of the town.

The shine of something got Law's attention. He looked over and paled. The man that had been following him for some time was there. "Ace-ya, we need to leave. Now." This earned him a nod and they entered the car. Ace cranked it up and they were off. The scenery flew by and Law felt better. The elixir was kicking in and his muscles were relaxing.

"So, what made a man like you want to travel?" Ace broke the silence that had gathered as they left the won behind. Law glanced at the man. He didn't seem to be a bad person.

"I'm just trying to get on in life. Didn't like staying in one place," Law answered. Ace hummed as they made their way down the road. It was quiet for a moment before Law spoke again. "Why're you traveling? It seems that you're a little too young to be leaving home."

Ace laughed aloud. "I have nowhere to go. I travel to make a living." He went quiet for a moment then spoke under his breath. "Sabo would be said to see me like this." Law caught what he had said but decided not to say anything about it.

They traveled for a few hours before Ace decided that they needed to stop and eat something. Law raised an eyebrow but didn't object. He was given a chunk of dried meat and a piece of bread. He ate the jerky-like meat but refused to touch the bread.

"Doc, aren't you going to eat that?" Ace pointed to the roll he had given him. Law shook his head. 

"I don't like bread." Ace's eyes grew wide and he started to laugh. Law's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand what was so funny. "Was it something I said?"

Trying to contain his laughing fit, Ace held his stomach. Law patiently waited for him to stop. "I... I've never met a person who doesn't... doesn't like bread," Ace admitted between breaths. He thought it was hilarious.

Scoffing, Law turned in his seat, away from Ace. The man acted like a child at times. He felt exhausted from being up, so he told Ace that he was going to take a nap. Ace didn't protest and just let him be. The ride was quiet without the doctor speaking to him. Ace started to hum a tune that he remembered from his childhood.

He was surprised when Law started to hum with him. The two kept humming until Law fell silent. Ace continued to hum without stopping. He was glad that the doctor was with him. The world was cruel and Ace knew that people needed each other no matter who or what they are.

...

Law jolted awake at the feeling of someone nudging him. His eyes shot open when he heard the scream that echoed in the car. He looked over to the seat that Ace was staring at him from with wide eyes. "Did you need something, Ace-ya?"

"I was just making sure you were okay. You started to cry and scream for no reason." Law looked away. He rubbed his hand over his face. His face was still wet. He felt embarrassed that Ace had to see him like that.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." To be honest, Law didn't even remember the dream. He was glad that Ace was there. His presence made him forget about the dream. By himself, they would normally torment him for hours upon awakening.

"We're almost to the next town. Should we stop for anything?" Ace decided to lighten the mood with a little conversation. They would be in the next town in about an hour.

"No. Unless you want anything while we're there, we shouldn't stop. I'll not bother you if you want to stop, though." Law crawled into the back of the car to his pack. Ace continued to drive. "If there are any sick people there, I could treat them." Law dug through his pack for his elixir.

"Doc, what's in that vial?" Law glanced up to see that Ace was looking at him through the rear-view mirror. He glanced back down at the vial.

"It's like an instant cure. It'll heal anyone with any type of injury or affliction." Law placed it back in the pack. "I made it myself, and I have perfected it over the years." Law's face changed. "It also can extend your life depending on how much you use."

Ace hummed at the information. "Do you think it could help me when I get hurt?" Law cocked his head to the side. _What kind of question is that?_

"Of course. It can cure anyone of anything." Law shut his pack and laid down in the back of the vehicle. It reminded him of the contraptions that the people of the desert used to get around in. It was similar in build, but it was made for four people and not two.

"Hey, Doc. I'm going to stop by in this town. I want to ask a few questions to some people." Law grunted in reply. They drove a little longer until they stopped just outside of the town. "I'll be back in a bit. You can help yourself to some of the food if you're hungry."

Law nodded and watched as Ace exited the car and walked away. He dug in the satchel of food and brought out a rice ball. He was glad that it was there. He ate quietly. There was the feeling of being watched that made him look out the window of the car. In the darkness, he saw the man he was running from.

As quickly as he could, Law grabbed his pack with his nodachi and exited the car. He started to search for Ace. He asked everyone he passed if they had seen him. They all pointed to a restaurant that looked like an egg. As he walked in, he had to hold his nose from the scent that invaded his nose.

"Ace-ya, are you here?" People looked in his direction but went back to eating a minute later. The smell of blood was in the air and it was bothering him. He continued to hold his nose as he made his way through the crowd of people.

He wanted to smack his forehead when he found the guy. He was face-first in his plate of food. People were standing around him as if he had just died. "Do you think he died?" "I don't know. He just fell into his own food."

"Excuse me. I'm a doctor." The crowd gave him room to go up to Ace. He lifted his head off the plate and cleaned it with a napkin the cook gave him. "Ace-ya had narcolepsy. He's not dead, just asleep." The crowd gave off a big sigh of relief and went back to their food.

A few minutes later, Ace woke up. "Hey, Doc. When did you get here?" Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this guy.

"We need to hurry up and leave," he whispered. He was highly uncomfortable with the guy moving around outside.

"Is it that guy again?" Law was taken back. He had never said anything about the guy. He didn't want to waste time so he just nodded. "Could you pay for me while I go and get the car?" Law groaned but agreed anyway. The man was out of the restaurant in five seconds flat.

He heard the motor not a minute later. He left out of the tavern and went to the car. He was happy that Ace had his back. He hopped in and they were off. He sighed as the cool night air hit his face. It reminded him of home.

"Why didn't you tell me you have narcolepsy?" Law was curious as to what this man was about.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I mostly only fall asleep when I'm eating. Or, that's what I've been told." Law scoffed. He hardly doubted that.

"So, what's with the guy following you? Did you do something wrong?" Law tensed at the questions. He could tell him and ask for help. Or he could tell him and the guy turn him in for the reward.

"Remember the elixir I told you about?" Ace nodded his head. "I told you that it could also grant you a longer life. There are two people that have sent people after me that want the elixir. They have even put a bounty on my head for my capture."

"Really? How much?"

"500,000,000 beli." Law could see Ace's eyes widen. Now, he just waited to see how the other took the information.

"Why so much? Is that why you've been running and traveling?" Law nodded. He wanted to get as far away as he could from them.

"Now that you know that, what will you do?" Law was anxious to know what his future with the man beside him was to be.

"I'm not gonna turn you in. You just want freedom. I understand that." A buzzing started to go off in the car, Ace dug in his pocket and brought out a cell phone.

"Hello? Hey, Luffy." Law looked out the window. "Yeah. I'll be stopping by. Don't worry, I'll stay longer this time." Law could tell that Ace was looking at him. "I'm gonna have some company with me when I visit, though." Law glanced over at him, but he was looking at the road again. "Yeah. He's nice. A doctor, too." Law stared at him as his face lit up bright red. "It's not like that, Luffy. He's just a friend." Law laughed at that. Ace sent a glare his way. "I'll be there tomorrow evening. Okay. Bye."

"So, I take it, he's your bother?" Ace nodded. "And what, if I may ask, were you two talking about?" Ace's face lit up again and it made Law want to laugh again.

"Nothing important. Also, you can stay with us for a while. We have a spare room in the house," Ace said, changing the subject. Law agreed. He would like to stay in a bed for more than a few hours at a time.

"That would be great. I would be delighted to be able to stay with you and your brother." Ace grinned as he continued to drive. Law wished that they wouldn't figure out what he was. He closed his eyes. A blanket was placed over him. It smelled like Ace and it was a comforting smell to fall asleep to.

**I love you all and would like to know your opinion on the story so far. I hope you all are having a wonderful day and remember that I love you all with all of my heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Cotton candy was invented by a dentist.**

**2\. Bubble wrap was originally intended to be wallpaper.**

**3\. Ohio DUI offenders must use yellow license plates.**

**4\. The medical name for a butt crack is "intergluteal cleft".**


	3. He's a What?!

**He's a What?!**

Nudging woke Law from his light slumber. He looked over to see that Ace was trying to wake him up. "Is something wrong, Ace-ya?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. There was no sound of the engine running.

"We're here." Ace pointed forward. Law looked out the front windshield to see a large house in front of the car. It was a two-story house that had at least ten or more rooms. He couldn't believe that Ace would leave all this behind to travel. Especially his little brother.

"Your brother lives here?" Ace nodded as he opened his door. "Alone?" At that, Ace shrugged. That was a different answer than what he was expecting to get.

"Luffy'll have friends over when I come to visit from time to time. He doesn't like being alone for too long." The two exited the car. As soon as they shut the car doors, the front door to the house was flung open and a ball of red and blue came barreling toward them.

"Ace!" All of a sudden, Ace was on the ground with a teen on his chest. Ace laughed along with the kid. Law stood by, watching the scene play out before him. The kid turned his head toward him. "This is your friend? He smells like-" Ace clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Law was puzzled at his actions.

"Luffy, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Trafalgar Law." Ace let go of Luffy and helped him to stand. Luffy held out his hand to Law.

"Nice to meet you, Torao!" Law, cautiously, took his hand and shook it. This kid was hyper and Law didn't think he could handle him all that much. He smiled to be polite. "So, how did you meet Ace?"

Law's face turned bright red. He didn't want to tell him about their unfortunate meeting on the side of the road. Ace seemed to understand his predicament and pushed Luffy inside."We mett at a pub. He helped me after I got hurt. He's also a really good doctor." Ace motioned for Law to follow them.

Inside, the house was really amazing. There were golden objects everywhere. Golden goblets and coins littered the entire living room. Law felt extremely uneasy around the brothers. They were hiding something from him. "So, you're a doctor?" Law stopped looking around to focus his gaze on Luffy. He nodded. "He isn't much of a talker, is he?" Ace just shrugged.

"I'll show you where you can sleep." Luffy took Law by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. Ace just smiled apologetically as he disappeared from view. "You're kinda cold." Law didn't comment and just followed Luffy. They ended up at a room that was decorated in warm colours like orange, red, and yellow. "You can stay in this room. It was Ace's old room when he was little."

"Thank you, Straw Hat-ya." Luffy's eyes widened when he spoke. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Luffy shook his head and smiled.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. I'm about to go to bed." Luffy went to leave the room. "Don't worry about anything. Ace is really nice and awesome."

Law was all alone again. He decided that he needed a shower and dug through another part of his bag. He had grabbed it with his nodachi before exiting the car. The compartment held at least four different pairs of clothing. He took out an outfit and laid it out on the bed. He went to the joining bathroom. He stripped his clothes and turned on the water.

Stepping into the shower, Law shut the curtain. He reveled in the feeling of the heat on his skin. He was glad that the water was hot. He liked the feeling of warmth. What he wouldn't tell the two downstairs was that he liked to sleep with someone next to him. The heat from their body comforted him and helped him sleep at night.

He heard knocking on the door to the bedroom. "I'm in the bathroom, Ace-ya." The sound of the door opening and shutting told him that Ace had heard him. The bathroom door opened and Ace walked in. "Did you need something?" Law asked from the shower.

"It's like a sauna in here! Do you have the heat turned all the way up?!" Law laughed at him. The way Ace was acting was as if he would give himself third-degree burns.

"It's not that hot." He stuck his arm out of the shower. "See? I'm not hurting myself in the slightest." He pulled his arm back in and continued to bathe. "It's been a week since I've last had a decent shower."

"How long were you on that road?" Ace sat down on the toilet. He wanted to know more about the man he had brought home.

"About two weeks. I stopped in a town a week ago and they let me shower and clean up." He washed his hair out from the shampoo. "When I would feel dirty, I would bathe in streams or rivers that I came across." He made a face even though Ace couldn't see. "I didn't like the coldness of the water."

Ace was quiet for a bit. Law scrubbed at his skin with a rag as he hummed a tune. "Doc, what are you afraid of?" Law froze in the shower. He hated to be afraid of anything. He had been afraid of many things for most of his life.

"To be honest, there are a few things that I'm afraid of." He rinsed his body off. "I can give you two things. I'm afraid of losing my freedom, and... I'm afraid of being alone." Law stood under the water of the shower. He had been alone for far too long. He hated when people pushed or turned him away for what he was. "What're you afraid of, Ace-ya?"

"I'm afraid of losing the ones I love. And being alone." Law could agree. He had lost the ones he loved ages ago. That was why he didn't like to let people in. He was afraid he would lose them again.

There was a silence that gathered in the bathroom. It was thick but not uncomfortable. Law turned off the water but the warmth stayed in the room. "Ace-ya? Can you hand me a towel?" A white, fluffy towel was handed to him and he dried his hair off. Ace left the room and went back downstairs.

Getting out of the shower, Law dried off and dressed. He wore a black, long-sleeve shirt, baggy black sweatpants, and black underwear. His clothes he had taken off were gone. He heard voices downstairs and decided to figure out what they were talking about.

Creeping to the edge of the stairs, Law listened to the conversation. It was Luffy and Ace that were talking. "Luffy, how am I supposed to tell him? He probably doesn't even realize it."

"What? You haven't told him yet?! You already know about him." Law froze in his spot. _They know what I am!_

"Luffy, he'll freak out. Werewolves and vampires don't mix." Law backed off from the stairs. _How do they know?! Was it my scent that gave me away?! How come I couldn't tell that they're werewolves?!_ He made it back to his room and locked the door. He had to think this through before he did something rash.

Ace ran a hand through his hair. "How do I tell him that he's my mate? It's not like I can bring it up in a casual conversation." Luffy continued to play with his hands as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe he'll understand. He seems like he would." Luffy grunted when he bent a finger and popped it. "He might be shocked at first, but you have to try. Sanji tried with Zoro and see how that turned out? Their married now."

"Luffy, that was between two werewolves. Not a werewolf and a vampire." Ace gave off a sigh of defeat. "This is harder than you think it is, you know that?" Luffy nodded. Rolling his eyes, Ace got up from the table. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired. I've been driving for hours and want to rest."

Luffy and Ace said their goodnights and both went to their own rooms. Something felt different when he made his way up the stairs. He could smell the sweet scent of Law in the hallway. It smelled like freshly picked flowers and honey.

He went to his room and fell asleep quickly. He had watched over the vampire while he had slept in the car. He didn't want anything to happen to him. His dreams were filled with the man that night.

...

Law awoke in the corner of the room that he had settled in the night before. He didn't want to be near the brothers. They were werewolves. He didn't know if they would hurt him or not. _Maybe Ace-ya brought me here so that he had more people to help get rid of me._ He didn't unlock the door and just went to the bathroom. He also shut that door and locked it. He needed more time to think. He turned on the water to the shower to make it seem like he was taking another shower.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door made him freeze. "Law, are you up?" He stood in the bathroom, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah. I'm in the shower. Did you need something, Ace-ya?" He opened the window above the toilet to outside and started to climb out of it. He decided that he was going on the rood for more time to think.

"I'd like to talk to you after your shower." The knob jiggled. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I always lock the door when I go to bed. I'll talk when I get out." Law pushed his body out of the window. He didn't want to stay inside at the time.

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen with Luffy when you're finished." Ace walked away from the bedroom door and back downstairs. There was something that Law wasn't telling him. He was sure of it.

After climbing out of the window, Law crawled up the side of the house and onto the roof. The view of the rising sun made him smile. It was peaceful to be outside. He thought about leaving. He knew that Ace was kind to him and everything, but he could also kill him at any time. Law didn't want to die yet.

Laying on the roof, Law let his worries disappear and just watched the sun rise. He could deal with it later. He just wanted to enjoy his time and see one of the most beautiful things in the world to him. He let out a breath and smiled.

In the kitchen, Ace was making pancakes. He could still hear the water running in the bathroom. He didn't want to bother Law while he was in the shower. It seemed rude and inappropriate. He had already barged in on him once before.

The sound of the front door opening didn't bother him in the slightest. He heard the person walk into the kitchen. "Hey, Ace. I don't know you were back." Ace turned to the person that spoke. Sanji stood in the doorway.

"I was passing through and decided to drop by for a bit." He continued to cook the pancakes while they talked. The door opened again. Zoro made his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Zoro."

"Did you know that someone's on your roof?" Ace raised an eyebrow. He shook his head along with Luffy. "Yeah. He's just laying up there and soaking in the sun. I didn't say anything to him, though." Zoro sat down at the table with Sanji and Luffy.

A thought hit him. "Sanji, could you finish cooking? I have something to do." Sanji nodded and took over the cooking. Ace went to his room and grabbed a set of keys. After grabbing them, Ace went to Law's room and unlocked the door. The room looked untouched. Even the bed was still made. The sound of the shower was still going.

Unlocking the door, Ace opened it and went over to the shower. He opened it and found it empty. He felt a breeze and looked to the window. Shutting off the water, Ace climbed out the window. He crawled up the side of the house to find Law sunbathing on the roof.

"I thought you were taking a shower." Law jumped at the sound of his voice. He wasn't expecting Ace to find him.

"I was going to, but I changed my mind." Ace could tell that Law was tense. It confused him. They were okay with each other just the day before. There was something off about Law that worried him.

"And left the shower running?" Law turned away from the question. "Law, what's really going on?" He made his way over to the doctor. He was worried about him.

"Nothing's wrong. I... I just wanted to sit in the sun." Law scooted away from Ace. The other caught it and stopped his movements. There was a hint of fear in Law's emotions. _Why's he afraid?_

"Law, are you afraid of me?" This made Law freeze. He didn't want to tell him. He shook his head in reply. "Then why are you scared?" Law realized that they could smell certain emotions in others.

"I... I'm not scared of you. I... I'm scared of what you are." Law turned his face toward Ace. His expression was full of hurt and fear. Ace didn't like that look at all. Especially pointed at him.

"You heard me and Luffy last night, didn't you?" Law slowly nodded. He kept his distance from ace as they spoke.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. I couldn't even tell that your brother's a werewolf." Law looked down at his hands. Ace realized that he didn't stay to hear all of the conversation. He laid out on the rood but kept away from Law. _Might as well tell him._

"I need to tell you something. Something important." Law turned his gaze from his hands to Ace. He seemed to be contemplating what the other wanted to say. He nodded after a moment. "You're my mate." There was a long period of silence after that.

A bit later, Law stood up and started to back away from Ace. "That's impossible! I-I can't b-be your m-mate!" He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He continued to back up. Ace stood up after him.

"Law, I know that it's hard to believe. Even I didn't believe it at first." He made his way over to Law. He noticed that Law was running out of roof. "Law, please, stop moving."

Confused, Law continued to back away. He didn't want to believe the other. His breath became fast and he was holding his chest. That was something he least expected. It felt as if his whole world was crashing down on him. It hurt to think and he just kept backing away from Ace.

Suddenly, the roof ended and he fell off. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He was knocked unconscious when he collided with the ground. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was Ace's terrified and worried face.

**Hope you all like this new addition. Please, let me know what you think of it. You are all beautiful people and I love you. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact:**

**1\. Japanese square watermelons are ornamental plants and are not edible.**

**2\. Tigers have striped skin not just striped fur. The stripes are like fingerprints and no two tigers have the same pattern.**

**3\. Ketchup originated in China as a boiled-down brine of pickled fish and spices called 'ke-chaip'.**

**4\. In Morse Code -.- means k.**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other and Thirsty

**Getting To Know Each Other and Thirsty**

Ace watched as Law fell from the roof. He didn't have enough time to catch him before he walked all the way off the roof. Law soon collided with the ground with a loud thud. Ace was worried about the doctor. He quickly jumped down from the roof and to the ground next to Law.

Cautiously, Ace picked Law up and carried him bridal-style into the house. He entered the living room. Sanji and Zoro entered the room with wide eyes. "Ace, don't tell me that he's a..." Ace gave Sanji a look that answered the unfinished question.

"Why's a vampire here?" Zoro asked. He wasn't worried at all. They could all take him on if the need arose.

"That's a long story."

"Torao is Ace's mate." All three of them turned to see Luffy standing in the doorway. He was eating a pancake that was on his fork. He didn't look bothered in the slightest about what was going on.

Sanji turned to Ace with a shocked expression. "Are you sure? A vampire?" Ace nodded. His instincts had never been wrong before. Sanji turned his attention back to Law. "what happened to him?" He looked back at Ace for an answer.

"He fell off the roof of the house. He... freaked out when I told him that he's my mate." He sent a glare to Luffy who held up his hands in defense with the fork sticking out of his mouth.

Zoro spoke up. "Is he going to be alright? He seems to have hit his head pretty hard." Ace shrugged. He didn't know if the doctor would be okay.

A groan escaped Law who had been set on the couch by Ace. All four of them turned their attention to their guest. He rubbed his head and rose from the couch. "Cora-san, I told you that I have a headache. Please, keep your voice down. It hurts." He started to walk through the house to the stairs.

The others watched him move around the house blindly like he had been there before or lived there at one time. They followed him to the stairs. "Cora-san, they're being loud again. I need to get my vial so keep them busy." He walked to the room that was given to him the night before. "Garp-ya. Garp-ya! Please, keep those two quiet for a moment."

Ace and Luffy's eyes grew wide. Only the two of them knew about Garp. "Do you know what's going on with him?" The brothers shook their heads. This was new.

In the room, Law went through his pack and picked out his vial filled with a clear substance. Ace quietly told everyone to watch what the elixir did. Law, with his eyes still closed, put a dab on his finger and it went into his mouth. A second later, Law was better and perfectly fine. He looked to the door to see all of them in the doorway.

He paled at the sight of more werewolves. "P-Please. I... I don't want any trouble. I'll... I'll leave whenever I can. Just... Just don't hurt me!" The sudden outburst made the four confused. Ace stepped forward.

"Law, what're you talking about? We're not going to hurt you." He watched Law's expressions as he got closer. Law seemed to register who he was.

"A-Ace-ya. I told you that there's no way I'm your m-mate." He moved away from the other. The other three decided to give them privacy. Law continued to move away from Ace. "I-I'm a vampire. I can't be your m-mate. We don't mix!"

Not standing down, Ace continued his advancement on the man. He needed Law to calm down and think this through. "Law, I want us to sit down and talk about this like civilized people." Law looked at Ace then to the window then back again. "Law, don't make me have to force you to sit."

Raising his arms in defeat, Law huffed as he sat down where he had been standing. "Fine. Fine. We'll talk. But if you try anything, I will jump out of that window." Ace agreed. He sat down on the bed.

"First question: How do you know Garp?" Law looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes were wide and he paled a little. Law didn't know how the other knew about him and Garp.

"When... When I was younger, I was taken in by a Marine after the death of my family. He was kind and helpful." Law smiled at the memory of the man. "He gave me a roof over my head when he could and food to eat. He was a klutz, but he was able to take care of me the same." A sigh left him. "At some point, Cora-san needed a favor from Garp-ya. He asked him if I could stay with him for a while." Ace nodded. "Garp-ya agreed and let me stay with him for a while. He told me that I had to watch his two grandsons, though. I agreed because he was keeping me safe. The two were only toddlers."

A tear escaped his eye. "If it weren't for me, Cora-san would still be here." Ace realized his problem with just that sentence. He could tell that Law was in a depressing moment. He moved closer to him. Law didn't seem to notice the movement. "Why was I even born? I only cause people trouble," Law muttered.

"That's not true." Ace didn't like this.

Lifting his head, Law looked at Ace. "Yes, I am. I made you run with me. Just because I can't stand up for myself, I went to find you for help." He looked away from Ace. He was telling the man the truth.

Ace got onto the floor in front of Law. He grabbed Law's shoulders. "Look at me, Law." The other lifted his head. "I need you to know that I will protect you no matter what or who comes after you. You are my mate and I love you."

Tears started to pour from his eyes. No one had said that to him since the day that Corazon died. It was the very last words he had spoken to him. "How do I know what you're saying is true?"

A smile graced Ace's face. "You'll just have to trust me." That was almost like the time they met. Taking Law by the hands, Ace lifted him up off the ground. "I have a few more questions. Is that alright?" Law nodded as Ace got him to sit on the bed. "Okay. Second question: What happened to your family and are you born vampire?" It was horrible to know that his family was killed and there were little naturally born vampires.

Law, still crying, looked out the window. "My... My family was slaughtered by the Government. I have hated the Government ever since." He kept staring out the window. "I'm a pureblood so yes, I was born a vampire."

Ace was astonished. This was hardly ever seen. "Why does the sunlight not bother you? I thought vampires were allergic to sunlight."

Law seemed to stop crying and laughed a little. It was a slightly cheerful laugh. "Purebloods aren't bothered by the sunlight. We can walk all day in light without a problem. On the other hand, made vampires are allergic to it. They will start to gain rashes and boils if they stay out too long." Ace was surprised. This was fascinating.

"That's interesting." Law smiled a little. "I have one more question." Law nodded for him to continue. "Who are you running from?" He saw the man tense.

"There are two coming after me. One is Eustass Kid and the other is Donquixote Doflamingo." Ace had never heard of these two people. "Doflamingo is a pureblood vampire and Eustass-ya is a pureblood werewolf."

Bringing Law closer to him, Ace buried his head into his shoulder. "I won't let them get you. I can promise you that." He felt Law hesitantly return the hug.

"Ace-ya, I have a question for you." Ace nodded. "How do you know I'm your mate? When did you find out?"

Letting him go, the werewolf backed up from him. "Your scent is one thing." Law cocked his head. "Well, when you have a mate, there's a distinctive smell that they give off. It's different than any other and your smell has hit me the most. I found out when I got you to the inn. I laid you on the bed and smelled you." Law gave him a weird look but didn't question him. Ace stood up and grabbed his hands again. They need to return to the others before they started thinking the worse. "Are you okay with going downstairs?" Ace asked as they stood up. A nod was his response.

Going downstairs, Ace met the others in the kitchen. Law stood in the doorway. He was still wary of the others. Zoro was the first to notice Law's uneasiness. He offered the chair next to him. Law, cautiously, walked over to the chair.

"So, Luffy told us that you helped Ace while you were traveling. That's how you met." Law noticed the look that Ace was giving him. It told him to go with the flow.

"I did. He had a large gash on his forearm." A scoff was heard from beside Law. He looked over to Zoro.

"You expect me to believe that? There isn't even a scar." Law gave him a smirk. He had an idea.

"Why don't I show you something that shouldn't exist?" He got questioning looks from everyone but Ace. "One moment please." He left and retrieved the vial from before. "Watch and observe."

Taking a clean knife that was on the table, Law took it and made a slice down the palm of his hand with it. Everyone gasped and started to worry. Law winced at the pain. He opened the container and put a dab on his finger. He placed it in his mouth. The wound immediately healed up. The others stared in awe. There wasn't even a scar left behind.

"How do you know that it works on others? Not just yourself?" Law held out his hand. He waited for someone to give him a body part or something. Luffy placed his hand in Law's.

"I'm not going to make it deep, okay? Just a shallow cut." Luffy nodded. Taking a clean knife, Law made a long cut on Luffy's hand. He took a dab out of the vial and rubbed it into the cut. It doesn't work quite as fast, but it healed it completely. "It works better and quicker when it is ingested."

The table was quiet. Luffy kept looking his hand over with a grin and wide eyes. The married couple was astonished. "That was amazing. What's in that?" Sanji asked. Law looked warily at them.

"I... I can't tell you. It's something that I don't want the wrong people to find out." He saw the look that was spread around the table. "Until I can trust you all, I won't tell you." Ace nodded. He understood Law's caution. He had been running for quite a while it seemed.

"We understand. That'll take some time." Sanji kicked Zoro when he opened his mouth. "We hope that you and Ace will stay for a while." A smile graced Ace's face. They always wanted him to stay as long as he could.

"Alright! It's breakfast time!" Luffy started to pile his plate high with pancakes. Law took two. He wasn't really hungry. They ate and talked. Law listened to the stories that Ace told and the ones that Luffy told. They both had lives full of adventure.

"Do you have any awesome stories, Law?" Zoro asked. He was curious as to what the doctor had gone through. Law thought about a story to tell. He had plenty of them but some weren't good to tell.

"There was a time that I was picked up by a guy. He was really strange." The table looked at him with interest. "He was really nice but at the same time, really weird. He dressed like a girl." A grin made its way onto his face. "He always wanted me to dress like him and act like him. He even tried to dress me up while I was asleep." Luffy started to laugh. "I still have an outfit that he gave me." The others gawked at him.

"Can we see it?" Luffy asked. Law shrugged. He didn't mind showing it to them."

"Sure. But I'm not putting it on." The table of people seemed to deflate at that. "I... I don't feel like embarrassing myself in front of strangers." Sanji lifted his head. Ace pleaded with his eyes along with Luffy. The looks of each person made him rub at his arm. "F-Fine. But only to show you." The table immediately perked up.

As Law left, Luffy and Ace watched him. There was something going on in between the brothers that Zoro couldn't figure out. "Ace. I have a question." Ace turned his attention to the swordsman. "Has Luffy found his mate yet?"

The older looked to Luffy. The kid was still watching the doorway for Law to return. "No. If he has, he would've told me already." He smiled. "I don't think he's gone through the change yet, anyway." Zoro nodded. He understood.

A few minutes later, they all could feel Law downstairs with them. "Are you sure you want to see it?" Ace could tell that Law was uneasy. It was understandable.

"Yeah. It can't be that embarrassing," Luffy called back. They all wanted to see the outfit. As Law entered the kitchen, all of their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what Law was wearing. It fit him nicely, too.

Law was wearing a kimono that had a split up the right leg. It was black with a cherry blossom pattern. Underneath the top one was a solid, light purple one. The top of the kimono stopped just above the middle of his chest and hung around his shoulders. It showed off his tattoos that Ace never knew he had. He knew about the ones on his forearms and hands. Law's face was flushed pure red from the looks he was given.

"T-Th-This is what he gave me." He looked away from the others. He felt extremely uncomfortable. Ace closed his mouth and smiled.

"I think it suits you perfectly. He did pick out nice colours." Law shied away even more. It was girly and made him embarrassed to even keep it around. The only reason he kept it was because the man was very kind and gave it to him as a gift.v

"Was he a geisha?" Sanji had stopped gawking after a few moments. Law nodded.

"He was a traveling geisha. He traveled by wagon." Law smiled at the memory. "He was really old school. He even carried a katana with him from protection." This made Zoro grin.

"I have swords of my own." Law gave him the same look.

"So do I." Law went back upstairs and grabbed Kikoku. He changed up there as well before he went back downstairs. He laid her down on the table, careful of the plates. Zoro's eyes widened along with Sanji. The nodachi was almost six feet long. "This is Kikoku. She's my protection when traveling."

Zoro touched the sheath and was pushed back. The weapon rejected him. "I see that she doesn't like others." Zoro rubbed his hand. "I've never seen one lash out like that before. It's normally subtle."

"I guess it's just her way of choosing." Law lifted her up and unsheathed her. The nodachi was still almost as big as him. The weapon seemed to buzz with happiness.

"Have you ever actually fought with her?" Law looked to Ace. He nodded. Kikoku liked to fight or at least train at times. She was very picky about who she allowed to touch her. The thought made him smile. Ace was able to pick her up without problems.

"How many swords do you have, Mister..." Sanji realized that they hadn't introduced themselves.

"Sorry. He's Zoro. I'm Sanji." Law nodded and told them his name. He re-asked his question.

"I have three. Would you like to see them?" Law nodded. Ace was glad that Law was getting along with his friends. Luffy was smiling as the conversation went on. Zoro left to go and get his swords. Law noticed that most of the pancakes were gone.

"Accceee, I'm still hungry," Luffy whined. He sounded like a child to Law.

"I'll go and make some more in a moment." Law stood up and went to the kitchen from the joining dining room. He started to put the ingredients together for pancakes. Ace and Sanji walked in and watched him move around the kitchen like he had done it hundreds of times.

"Law, what're you doing?" Sanji walked in to ask. Law stopped moving around and turned to them. He had been looking for something.

"Do you have any chocolate chips?" Sanji raised an eyebrow before nodding. He went to a cabinet and grabbed them. Law politely thanked him as he took the bag and poured them in the bowl of batter. Ace was surprised that Law even knew how to cook.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Sanji wanted to know. He had never met someone who cooked except for Ace. Law got the pan that was used and poured some batter in it.

"I traveled on th road with someone for a long time. He was a horrible cook and a klutz so I didn't trust him around fire." Law spoke with a smile. "I had to learn to cook for both of our sakes so we could eat." Sanji was shocked. It was a very different way than how Sanji learned.

Law cooked while Ace and Sanji chatted with him. There were questions that Law wouldn't answer and some he would. Soon, the pancakes were done and there was more than enough for five people. He brought the plate into the room where Luffy was waiting. He grinned when he saw the food

Everyone got some and Luffy felt as if he was in heaven. "They're great! Who made them?!" Both Ace and Sanji pointed to Law who was eating with them. "Torao! These pancakes are amazing!"

"They're not that great," Law replied. Ace disagreed with him. Luffy was right when he said they were great. He liked the chocolate in them.

"I agree with Luffy. You made some great pancakes." Ace was shocked at Sanji's comment. He hardly ever complimented someone else's cooking. Forty minutes passed before Zoro came back. Law gave him a plate of pancakes as he sat down.

After they were done eating, Zoro placed his swords on the cleared-off table. Law examined them. They were in fantastic condition but he could tell that they were used constantly. He let Zoro unsheathe them. Two had two-toned blades. Law could tell that they were different from the white-handled one.

"There two are cursed, aren't they?" Zoro nodded. "Maybe we can train together sometime?" Zoro agreed and sat down. He fell asleep moments later.

A knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it," Sanji said. He walked to th entrance hall. Luffy decided to take a nap along with Zoro. "Ace, there's someone here to see you." Ace motioned for Law to follow him. Law obliged and followed the man.

A woman with pink hair and a piercing under her eye stood int he doorway. "Hello, Bonney. You wanted to see me?" Law stayed behind Ace. He didn't trust anyone new.

"You decided to visit and don't even say 'Hi' to your girlfriend? How cruel!" Law raised an eyebrow. This was something new.

"Bonney, I said that we were through when I went to leave two years ago." Ace sounded annoyed. "I told you that you aren't my mate and I went to find them."

"Humph! I bet you didn't even find her," she retorted. Law stayed back. He could tell that she was another werewolf.

"On the contrary, I did find **him**." Ace glanced back at Law with a smile. "I don't think he would like to meet you, though." Bonney narrowed her eyes at Ace. "He's very cautious around new people."

"A he? Ha! I bet you're just saying that so I'll leave." She crossed her arms. over her chest. "I bet that you don't even have a mate. Plus, your mate would be a female."

Law took this time to step forward. "Excuse me, Miss Bonney. I'll have you know that I do, in fact, exist and I am, in fact, a male." Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Please, don't think that Ace-ya is lying. That would be rude." Ace grinned as he watched Bonney's expression.

"A-A vampire?! You're a vampire!" Law rolled his eyes. Only werewolves could tell he was.

"Yes. He is. Is there a problem?" Sanji was the one to speak up. Bonney got out of her shocked state and glared at all of them.

"Vampires and werewolves don't mix. They never have." Ace just shrugged. "I'm going to tell Garp that you have a filthy vampire in the house with Luffy." This angered Ace a lot.

"Look here, Bonney. Law is my mate and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it." Law could feel his anger. "Garp will tell you the same thing that it can't be helped on who or what your mate is. Now, get the hell off my property." Bonney started to cry and ran off.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think, Ace?" Sanji asked after a moment. He took a drag of his cigarette. He seemed okay with what had just occurred.

"She was the one that was rude." Law agreed. He hadn't done anything to her. Ace turned around and grabbed Law by the hand. Law gave him a quizzical look. "I want to show you something." He turned to Sanji. "Tell Luffy that I'll be back in a little while. If he asks, Law's with me." Sanji nodded and went back to the dining room with the others.

Leading Law outside, Ace took him in the direction away from the town. They walked for a while and came upon a forest. It was beautiful and had large trees that stretched for what seemed like miles. They walked inside and passed many of the trees. It was amazing to see all the wildlife that didn't want to run from Law. It was different.

After what felt like ages, Ace stopped in front of a tree. Law noticed that the tree was larger than those around it. "Law, I would like to show you my treehouse." His head raised up to look up in the tree. Law followed his gaze and was astonished by what he saw.

In the tree, there was a large treehouse that could easily hold about ten people. It also had branching parts that went off into the other trees. It was amazing to behold. "This is yours?" Law was amazed at the size of the house.

"Yeah. It was just the main part when we were little. Over time, we branched it out." Ace went to the ladder. "You should see the inside." Law followed him inside and was surprised that it was larger on the inside than it looked outside.

"Amazing. I have never seen anything like this before." Law glanced around the room. There were pictures of the two brothers and another kid. "So, this was built when you were kids?"

"Yeah. Luffy, Sabo, and I built it when we were little." That was the first time he heard the other name. Law thought it best not to pry at th moment.

"Why are you showing me this place? Not that it isn't great and all." Law noticed that Ace had gotten closer and gone quiet. He turned to face the younger man and was surprised that he was right in front of him. The younger one leaned up and kissed him.

It was slow and held love. Law allowed it and even kissed back. Ace trapped Law against the wall and continued to kiss him. It wasn't new to Law but it was the first time he responded to one. He enjoyed it and was glad that it was Ace.

Suddenly, his stomach started to hurt and his breath was leaving him. He broke the kiss with a pained groan. "A-Ace-ya... It... It hurts." Ace could only watch with worry as Law clutched at his stomach and leaned on the wall behind him. His vision started to blur. He knew what was happening. "W-We... we need to get... b-back."

Nodding, Ace helped him to the ladder and went down first. Law was about to climb down when he fell out of the opening. Ace caught him before he could plummet to the ground for a second time that day. "Don't worry, Law. I'll get you back home."

Law's vision started to go. He could hear Ace's panicked voice but it was growing faint in his ears. He let the darkness take him as they passed the large trees and forest animals. He could hear the blood rushing in Ace's veins. It was calling to him. He tried to ignore it but passed out to the sound of Ace's heartbeat.

**Here's the next chapter. Please, tell me what you think and how I did. Have a fantabulous day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The most popular item at Walmart is bananas. They sell more bananas than any other single item they have in stock.**

**2\. Sunsets on Mars are blue.**

**3\. 'lbs' comes from the Latin word 'libra' which means pound.**

**4\. The small indents in the bottom of frozen pizzas are there to prevent air bubbles forming inside the dough.**


	5. Meeting His Friends

**Meeting His Friends**

Ace rushed back to his house with Law curled up in his arms. The guy was shivering violently. He didn't understand what was going on because he had never been around a vampire before. Ace burst into the house when he got back. Sanji and Luffy were in the living room. They noticed that he was in a hurry as he went past them.

"Ace, what's wrong with Torao?" Suddenly, his brother was right at his side. He looked increasingly worried. His brother's mate didn't look so good. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know," he answered, trying not to sound how freaked out he really was. Sanji followed them up to the room Law was staying in. Ace laid him down on the bed and backed up to sit in a chair. Law convulsed on the bed. "We... We were just fine until he grabbed at his stomach in pain," Ace explained. Luffy gave him a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe he's hungry?" He got a heated glare from Ace. "Hey, it always happens to me when I'm hungry."

"He might actually be right, Ace." Both looked at the cook as he lit a cigarette. He was always leaning casually on the doorframe. "Although, it might not be food he needs right now." Luffy gave him a confused look.

"What else is there to eat? It's not like he needs to eat furniture." Sanji smacked Luffy on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He glared at his friend. He didn't understand why he got hit.

"He's a vampire, remember? Some vampires can eat food and blood. He's already eaten food, so maybe he needs blood." Sanji said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "He needs to get some blood in his system, or he could possibly die." Ace paled at that. "I've heard that it will happen."

Suddenly, a moan of pain broke the tense atmosphere. Law turned over and opened his eyes. They were glowing a little. "A-Ace-y-ya... my... my pack," he pointed to it in the corner. Ace, immediately, shot off the chair and grabbed the pack in ten seconds flat. He, cautiously, handed it over to him. Luffy, Sanji, and Ace watched at the doctor shakily opened the pack and dug through it.

Pulling out a small vial with red liquid inside, Law unscrewed the top and took it off. The smell of blood filled the room. Quickly, he downed the contents and put the top back on. His physical state immediately perked up. "Sorry," he apologized. Law saw all of their worried expressions.

"You have blood vials in your pack?" Sanji was curious. He had never seen a vampire use that way of gathering blood. The man was happy that Law didn't feed from humans like other vampires.

"When I have patients, I gather blood from them so I can use them on occasions such as this." He placed the empty vial back into the pack. "I don't like to directly feed from people." He closed the pack and placed it on the floor beside the bed. "I know that when a vampire feeds from a person, it's hard for them to stop. I used vials so that I know how much it takes to satisfy my hunger."

"So, you use a better way to feed?" Ace asked. Law nodded. He was amazed at Law's control over that part of himself.

"I don't like to harm people. I always take a sample from my patients. It's only a vial full and it's enough to keep me sated." Law had never drunk from a person directly. Not in his whole life. Corazon made sure that he didn't as well as did his parents.

"That's kinda cool. Which one's your favourite type?" Ace and Sanjilooked back at Luffy with shocked expressions. It was as if he was asking about his favourite type of food or meat.

"To be honest, my favourite type of blood is AB(RH+). It's the best one out there, in my opinion." Law noticed the other two's expressions. He wanted to laugh. "It's also one of the rarer blood types out there." He noticed Luffy's grin.

"Ace has that same blood type." Said man shot the younger man a glare. "I do also." Law was shocked. He wasn't expecting to be told that. "Chopper told me when he tested our blood fro diseases last time we went for a check-up," Luffy explained it as if he was talking about the weather.

"That's... interesting." Ace turned his glare on Law now. "You don't have to worry. I have enough vials to keep me fed for another two years or so." Law saw Sanji's face relax a bit. He had tensed up when he commented on Luffy's admittance.

"When do you start to get hungry?" Ace wanted to know in case they had an emergency that was worse than earlier. He wanted his mate to be at full health at all times.

"About every three months or so. One vial keeps me going for that long." Law felt the tension in the room disappear completely. "I won't use any of your blood. You don't need to worry about that."

After a few more minutes, Luffy grabbed Law's right wrist. "I want you to come and meet my other friends." Law could only grab onto the front of Ace's shirt before he was tugged out of the room. "They're really nice. You need to meet them." Law agreed.

In town, Luffy took Law to a garage. There were many cars that looked very similar to Ace's. He had let Ace's shirt go in favor of his arm. They stopped in the middle of the garage. Law was interested in the vehicles around him.

"Franky! Usopp! Are you both here?!" Luffy shouted. It rang through the whole place.

The sound of two people emerging from a different room made Law look to his right. "Hey, Luffy. Want to see what we made?" a long-nosed teen asked. Luffy, eagerly, nodded.

From behind him, the teen produced a small car. It looked like an RC car. "Awesome! What is it?" Luffy released Law to get a closer look at the contraption.

"It's a remote-control car with a camera on the inside," the larger man replied. He seemed very proud of it. "Usopp and I made it. It was a SUPER big project."

Seeming to remember what he was there for, Luffy went back over to Law. "Franky. Usopp. I would like you both to meet Torao Law. My brother's mate." Both of the men took a long look at Law. Usopp's eyes got bigger while Franky just smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Law. I'm Franky, the owner of this garage." He seemed to be okay with his presence.

"Y-Yo-You're a v-vam-vampire," the teen stuttered with fear. Law could even sense his fear in the air. It was thick.

"Yes. And both of you are werewolves." Law tried to be polite about pointing it out. He was used to people acting like Usopp. "And my name's actually Trafalgar Law."

Seeming to be more relax, Usopp tried to keep his voice from shaking so much when he spoke. "M-My name's U-Usopp." He gestured to Franky. Law could see how spooked he was by his jerking movements. "I w-work in the g-garage with F-Franky."

"Yeah. Zoro works here with us, as well. He's good today, though." Franky informed him. Law nodded in acknowledgment. He understood. It didn't surprise him all that much.

They talked for a bit. The more all of them talked, the more relaxed and calmer Usopp got. "You said that he's Ace's mate, right?" the man asked Luffy after a while.

"Yeah."

"How's that possible? Vampires and werewolves don't mix. That's always been how it is. As far as I can remember, at least," Usopp explained.

"Robin should know something about that," Franky offered. "She knows more about our races than anyone else."

"Who is Robin-ya?" Law asked. He had never heard her name before. _Is she another one of their friends?_

"Robin's the keeper at the library. She deciphers ancient texts that were left behind by our ancestors. She's trying to find the text that tells the true history of all races in the world." Usopp shrugged. "Like where we come from, how we were made, and all that stuff."

"Sounds interesting." Law had never met someone so intrigued by the history of all the beings.

"I can take you to her," Ace offered. "She's just down the road from here." Law agreed to go.

"I have a question before you go," Usopp announced.

"Yes? What is it?"

"How are you walking during the day? I thought the sunlight burned and sometimes killed vampires." Law smiled, ready to share his knowledge with the younger man.

"That's because I'm a pureblood. Fledglings are the ones that have problems with the sun, garlic, and all that other stuff. I have no problems except for blood. I need it every so often." Usopp looked fascinated. "Purebloods can change humans into fledglings but only some give those fledglings power to turn others. I've never bitten a human nor anyone else, for that matter. I would like to keep it that way as well."

"Wow! You're very different from what we were taught about your kind."

"That's because werewolves don't like us. I was taught that your kind attack when there's a full moon, change at that time, and have cravings that can't be satisfied at times. I found out that only some of what I was told is true."

"How? Have you met any other werewolves?"

"Yes. I have met quite a few in my lifetime." Ace nudged him toward the door. "It was great to meet you both." Usopp, Franky, and Luffy waved goodbye. The younger brother decided to stay and check out the contraption that the two had made.

Walking down the street, the two were quiet for a few minutes. "So, what do you think of Luffy's friends?" Ace asked to break the silence.

"They're... interesting," Law answered. He was being truthful. They were very different from what he was used to. "I find Nose-ya to be a little... worrying."

Ace burst out into hysterics. It made Law turn to him. "Wh-What the hell did you just call him?!" he asked between his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Law was confused.

"U-Usopp. What did you just call him?" Ace asked again as his laughter died down.

"Nose-ya?" The guy looked ready to burst into laughter again. "Is there something wrong with the name?"

"It's fucking hilarious. Why're you calling him that?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't remember his name properly. I remember he had a long nose. Fits him to me." Ace nodded in agreement. They continued to walk until they came across a library.

"Come on. Robin's inside." Law nodded as he walked in with him. "Robin! You in here?!"

A woman with black hair and tan skin poked her head from around a bookshelf. "Ace-kun, good to see you again. I take it that you're in town for a little while again?"

"Yeah. I'm back for a bit." He glanced back at Law. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Sure. Give me just a moment." She disappeared back behind the shelf. Law thought that she was a little strange. After a minute or so, Robin came out from behind the shelf. "Now, who are you introducing me to?"

"Robin, I would like you to meet my mate. His name's Trafalgar Law." Ace stepped to the side so she could see him better. Law watched her face light up with shock but quickly change to happiness.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you," she answered. Robin came to stand in front of Law. "Nice to meet you. My name is Nico Robin. I'm the keeper here at the library. I tend to the books, help people with what they want to know, and many other things."

"Nice to meet you, Nico-ya," he replied as he held out his hand. Robin took it without hesitation.

"Luffy calls him Torao," Ace snickered behind Law. Law turned to glare at him.

"I think it's funny, Torao-kun." Law turned his glare to her now. "Don't be so upset about it. I think it suits you because of Luffy."

"At least someone agrees." Law smacked Ace on the back of his head after Robin released his hand. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm sorry to point this out, but you're a vampire, aren't you?" He sighed. Law knew she was going to ask that. He had been expecting as much from her.

"Yes. I'm a pureblood." Her smile never wavered. It was like she accepted him even before she asked him. Like she accepted him the moment she saw him.

"Interesting. I have so many questions for you. Our books on Vampires were made by our kind. Can you tell me if some things are true or a lie?"

"Of course. I can tell you whatever you want to know." They sat down and he began to explain to her everything he knew about vampires. It was quite a lot because he was one. Robin seemed fascinated with what he had to tell her.

Ace stood to the side. He was finding it endearing that his friends were accepting his mate. It made him feel better that they weren't trying to run him off or attack him because he was a vampire. _I wonder if the others will be accepting as Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Robin._ Usopp wasn't that accepting when he found out what he was. Ace couldn't blame him. The guy was skittish of a lot of new people.

**Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. James Blunt recorded his first album while living with Carrie Fisher. _'Goodbye My Lover'_** **was recorded in her bathroom.**

**2\. Some cat breeds (called 'puppy cats') are bred specifically to exhibit dog-like behavior.**

**3\. In October 2015, United Airlines made a man with Cerebral Palsy crawl off one of its flights. The flight attendants just watched as he struggled.**

**4\. "Bluetooth" technology was named after a 10th-century king, Kind Harald Bluetooth. He united Denmark and Norway - just like the wireless technology united computers and cell phones.**


	6. The Rest of Them

**The Rest of Them**

After they visited with Robin for a little while and Law got more acquainted with her, Ace asked Law if it would be alright if they went to meet the rest of Luffy's friends. Law was reluctant to leave the woman that wanted to know so much about him and he wanted to learn as much as he could about them. She knew everything about werewolves. Robin was very intrigued to learn about vampires like him. Especially since he was a pureblood and knew all about them.

"Fine. I'm coming." Law turned back to Robin with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. We can talk more at a different time," he offered to her.

"It's perfectly fine. If you and Ace-kun are staying in town for a little while longer, I'll be here whenever you want to learn more about us or want to tell me more about you." She stood up along with him. Robin brought him in for a tight hug. "It was good to meet you, Torao-kun. I hope to see you more often now."

Not really knowing how to react to her sign of affection, Law just, awkwardly, patted her back. He wasn't used to all the touching and feeling that others did. Law had lived for so long by himself that normal interactions between people were foreign to him.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'll try to visit as much as I can. I'll help you understand my species more," he assured her. As soon as she let him go, Ace grabbed his arm and practically yanked him away from the woman. He saw that the younger man was glaring daggers at her. As if she did something to royally piss him off.

"Don't worry, Ace-kun. I'm not going to steal him away from you. Afterall, he's your mate. I haven't found mine yet, but I wouldn't steal someone who's not mine away from someone else." Law saw that Ace still wasn't calmed nor assured by her answer.

"Come on, Ace-ya. You said that you want to introduce me to the others." He tugged on Ace's arm. Law was trying to keep the guy from attacking Robin for some unknown reason to him.

The man nodded as he turned to him with a smile. Law waved goodbye to Robin as they exited the library. "Alright. Nami's near here. She works at the school. She's a daycare worker. Normally, she's in the nursery." Law nodded. Ace held his hand as they walked. It felt awkward but Law allowed it to happen.

At their destination, Law looked up at the large building. He felt nervous and uneasy about going inside. "I... I don't think I'll go inside. I'll just stay out here," he stated to Ace. The man stopped when he felt Law halt in his steps.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ace was confused with Law's hesitation.

"I'm a vampire. There's nothing but werewolves in there." Law looked to the side. "I don't think it'd be wise of me to go inside."

Ace smiled at him to reassure him. He understood Law's reason for wanting to stay outside. "Don't worry about it. If anything happens, I'll protect you."

Still not comfortable with it, Law nodded anyway. Ace led him inside the building. All he could smell were the different werewolves when they crossed the threshold to inside. It wasn't just a daycare. There were children from the age of one month up to the age of ten there. 

Stopping at a door decorated with baby toys and diapers, Ace lifted his hand and knocked three times on the hardwood door. "Nami, are you in there? I have someone with me that I'd like you to meet," he announced.

Law glanced around. Teachers and children alike were poking their heads out of doors, staring directly at him. The looks they were giving him made him feel self-conscious because they didn't seem to like his presence inside. "Ace-ya, I... I'm going back outside to wait," he whispered to him. Law didn't like the looks they were sending his way.

Looking around, Ace noticed all the people that were staring at him. He just turned to Law with a kind smile. "Don't worry about them. I promise they won't do anything to you while I'm here." Law nodded but still didn't feel comfortable by his words.

After a minute or so of standing at the door, a young, attractive woman with long, orange hair opened it with a surprised expression on her face. "Ace! It's so good to see you again. How've you been lately?" she greeted the young man.

"I've been good," Ace answered as he guided Law into the room.

Taking a look around, Law saw at least fifteen cribs with babies to toddlers in them. Some were crying, some were sleeping, and others were just staring at the ceiling, obviously bored. For some reason, the crying didn't bother him all that much if at all.

"So, who do you want me to meet?" Nami's voice made Law look away from the children to her. That's when he noticed that she was holding a baby in her arms.

Ace stepped to the side to reveal him to her. "Nami, I'd like you to meet my mate. His name's Trafalgar Law." The introduction was a little too formal to Law, but he didn't say anything about it to him.

Facing the woman, he saw her reaction to that. Nami's eyes widened as she backed up from him a bit, holding the baby to her chest as if she was trying to protect it. If somebody walked in, they would've thought that he was going to attack her by the way she acted. "He's... He's a va-vam-vampire," she stuttered out with fear. Law wasn't bothered by her reaction. It was very similar to how Usopp had acted when he first met him.

"I know. But he's still my mate. I have no problem with him being a vampire," Ace said as he stood next to him.

"But we aren't supposed to mix with them. It's never happened," she countered.

"I know that. But for some reason, he's my mate. I was just as shocked as you when I realized it." Ace placed a hand on Law's shoulder. "He didn't take it well either."

"No. I didn't," Law admitted. He hurt himself from how much it freaked him out. "I couldn't believe it either. But I trust Ace-ya's judgment."

Nami seemed to calm down a bit but still kept her distance from him. "Alright. As long as he doesn't attack anyone, he can stay," she compromised. Law promised her that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't have a reason to do so, either. "So, how did you two meet?"

While Ace told Nami about how they met each other, Law turned to one of the cribs closest to him. The baby girl inside was crying. He didn't know why but the crying made him feel bad for her. Slowly and cautiously, he reached into the crib before picking her up.

Without the other two realizing what he was doing, Law cradled the baby in his arms. She had beautiful, long silver hair and caramel skin. She wore a white dress. Soon enough, she stopped crying and even started giggling a bit. Her eyes were big and a lovely deep pink colour. The baby reminded him of the children he'd met, and sometimes took care of, through his travels. They didn't realize what he was and found him entertaining.

A few minutes later, he didn't hear the two talking anymore. The little girl in his arms was quiet and sleeping. Turning to them, he saw that Nami and Ace were staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" Their looks confused him greatly.

Ace was amazed. Law was fantastic with Kids. A few minutes before Law picked up the baby, she'd been crying nonstop. Now, she was sleeping soundly in his arms as if nothing was wrong. Nami even seemed to be at a loss for words at what had happened.

"How'd you do that?" Nami asked as she broke the silence. Law raised an eyebrow at her question.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You got her to go to sleep. Without doing much," Nami answered. Ace wanted to jump him and kiss him. The man was astonishing with kids and breathtakingly beautiful.

As he stared at Law holding the baby, Ace began to imagine. In his imagination, Law's stomach was rounded and extended with a child or children. He was rubbing his stomach lovingly as he looked down at his swollen belly with compassion. It was a mesmerizing sight even though it was only an image he created with his mind.

After a second or so, he came back to Law waving his hand in his face. "Are you okay? You were spacing out," he said. Ace grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just... thinking about something." Ace didn't want to tell him. Law was curious but decided to leave it alone. Nami had already taken the girl from him to put her back in the crib. The woman seemed to be more comfortable around him now.

"So, what're you two doing today?" Nami asked. The other babies had stopped crying after the girl had. He guessed it was just a chain reaction.

"I was letting Law meet you and the others. It was Luffy's idea and we agreed to it." Law nodded to confirm.

"That's good. If you're looking for Chopper, he's at the clinic today. Brook's in the bar. I think he's playing for them again tonight. Might want to ask him just to make sure." Ace thanked her before walking to the door. "It was nice to meet you, Law. I'll see you later."

"Same to you. I enjoyed meeting you." With that, Ace helped him out of the building. People were still staring at them as they left. Law still didn't like their looks. They were judging him, and he knew it. It was just something he knew and could feel. Everyone judged him.

At what looked to be a large clinic or small hospital, Ace stopped outside. "This is the clinic that Chopper works at. He's the head doctor behind Kureha. She's the owner of the clinic." Law nodded. He'd heard about the woman. She was really old for being who and what she was. But she was also a great doctor that was well-known.

Walking through the doors, Law was almost knocked to the ground by a small man running past him. "Sorry! I have to hurry and do something!" the man said as he cut a corner. It had surprised Law a lot because he hadn't been expecting it.

"That was Chopper," Ace informed him. "I bet Kureha's got him doing something for her. I wouldn't put it past her if she is." Law nodded as they followed where he had disappeared.

In the small room they arrived at, he was amazed at all the medicines that lined the walls. Many of them he had in his pack. Some, he didn't have but had seen around. It was like a big storage room of medicine.

"Chopper, are you free right now?" Ace asked as they approached the small man. He was on a chair at a desk, mixing something.

He turned around to look at them. "Hey, Ace. Yeah. Dr. Kureha just wanted me to get a medicine for her. We don't have it so I'm mixing it up." Ace nodded as Law stood behind him, still gawking at the vast collection of medicines.

"I brought someone over for you to meet." Ace stepped to the side to show Law. Law looked at the small man. "Chopper, I'd like you to meet Trafalgar Law. He's my mate," Ace said with a large smile on his face and proud tone of voice.

Before Chopper could say anything, a woman spoke from the doorway. She sounded sort of like a witch but a little kinder. "Well, well. This is new. I've never seen nor heard of something like this before. And I've heard almost everything in my lifetime." All three turned to see an old woman drinking from a bottle of alcohol in the doorway. She dressed younger than she looked. Law thought it was odd. "This is definitely something I've always thought wouldn't ever happen. Or, at least, not in my lifetime."

"Dr. Kureha. It's good to see you again," Ace said. He was nervous about what she said.

"Good to see you're alive and well, Ace." She turned her attention to Law. "Now, I see that you've found your mate. What I wasn't expecting was for him to be a vampire. That's not something you see every day if ever."

"Ace, he's a vampire?" Chopper asked. He sounded scared of him.

"Yes."

"I don't really see a problem with it," Kureha said as she took another swig of her drink. "It's not like we can pick and choose who they are. It's just something that happens by fate, not by choice. I'm just happy to see that you found your mate."

"Thanks."

Law nodded. "Oh. My name's Tony Tony Chopper. It's nice to meet you, Law," Chopper said as he held out a hand. Law, hesitantly, accepted it and they shook hands.

"Not to mention, he's a doctor as well," Ace informed them with a smile. The old woman and the young man seemed interested in that.  
"You're a doctor too?" Chopper asked. Law nodded. "That's amazing! You must know a lot of remedies and such. Maybe we can talk about it at some point."

"Of course. I'd be happy to tell you about some of the medicines I've found and created." He thought for a second before speaking his mind. "There's also something I can show you that I've made myself. It takes me ten years to make just one vial of it, but it can cure anything and everything." He didn't tell them the other lasting effect it has on the body and life.

Kureha seemed even more interested now. "A vampire that came up with a cure-all remedy? That's something I've gotta know about. I'd like to see it when you can. Maybe you can share how to make it."

Law looked to the side. "Maybe in time. As of right now, I don't know if I can trust you with that information." He didn't know if they would try to sell it or something.

"I see. Well, I hope you warm up to us more." Law nodded in agreement.  
"Sorry, but I'm going to take him to meet Brook. He's the last one that we have to go meet. By the way, where's Jinbei?" 

"He's gone for the month. He said something about going to check on something," Chopper answered. Ace nodded as he grabbed Law's arm before leading him out of the clinic. Kureha winked at him as he passed by her.

Outside, people were moving around more and staring at him. Law stuck closer to Ace as they made their way to the bar. People still stared at them as they entered. He knew that everyone in the town was a werewolf. He could smell them wherever he went. Law was an outcast because he was a vampire. He knew that they all could tell what he was. It was easy since he smelled different than them.

Getting to a hallway inside the bar, Ace guided him to a room with a big star on the door. 'Brook' was written above the star in golden letters. The younger man knocked on the door twice. "Brook? Are you in?" he called.

There was a loud crash followed by a thud before the door was thrown open. A very tall, very skinny man stood in the doorway. The guy was pretty much all skin and bones from how thin he was. "Ace-san! It's so good to see you again! It's been a while since we last saw you!" he greeted loudly and enthusiastically. "Come in! Come in!"

Law followed Ace inside. The room was... interesting to say the least. There were concert posters on the walls, extravagant and flashy clothes, the walls and floor had very bold and striking colours, and many other things that made up a star's room. It wasn't like any other room that Law had ever been in.

"My. Who's this that you brought with you? He looks so handsome." He was smiling at him. Law blushed at the comment.

"He's my mate," Ace answered. "His name's Trafalgar Law. Luffy calls him Torao, though." He got a punch in his shoulder from telling him the nickname.

"Torao-san, it's so good to meet you. I can tell that you're a vampire. But don't fret." Brook placed his hands on his shoulders. "I don't mind what you are. If you're Ace-san's mate, I accept it wholeheartedly without question. You're welcome here anytime."

He was shocked at how accepting and friendly this man was. "I'm glad to hear that, Brook," Ace said as he stood next to Law. "Are you playing tonight?"

Brook removed his hands from him. "Of course. You two can stay and listen. I have a special song I'd like to play for you two."

"That's nice."

Law gathered himself before speaking. "I'd like to hear it. Why's it special?"

"Because I just came up with it after Ace-san said that he found his mate." Law's cheeks burned at that. "Stick around. I go on stage in about an hour or so."

"Alright. I bet Luffy'd like to hear it as well." As they walked out the door, Brook told them that they could go get the others. It was getting dark and he was ready to play for them. Law was perplexed at how accepting each friend was after being with him for only a short period of time.

Ace was ecstatic because they accepted him even though he was a vampire. He hoped that Law would stick around longer and not have to leave anytime soon. Ace wanted him to stay with him forever and not leave his side. Even if it meant that he had to run with him, he'd stay by his side.

Then, his mind went somewhere where it probably shouldn't have. _What if I just hold him here? Not ever let him leave my side. Not ever let him go anywhere without me. I could even chain him in my own room. Would that be going too far?_

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm so very, very sorry for not updating for a while. Please, forgive me. Also, please, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a fantastic day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Disney sold the streaming right of the original Star Wars films in 2016 to Turner until 2024. Disney has since decided to start a streaming service and has tried asking for the rights back, but Turner refuses every time.** ****

**2\. Gaming-related accidents increased by 26.5% during the first 5 months of _Pokemon Go_ being released. This included 2 deaths and $25.5 million in damages.**

**3\. Helen Keller was related to Robert E. Lee. Her paternal grandmother was second cousins with him.**

**4\. During the 1908 Olympics in London, the Russians showed up 12 days late due to the fact that they were using the Julian calender instead of the Gregorian calender.**


	7. Song and Feelings

**Song and Feelings**

Ace didn't think his thoughts were going in a good direction at all. The longer he spent time with Law, the more he thought about keeping the man to himself, letting no one interact with him. He didn't want to share him with Luffy, their friends, or anyone else anymore. It made him really jealous that others were getting along with him, not just Ace.

Right now, he was sitting at a table in the bar. Law was next to him while the others sat around the table as well. They were getting along with his mate so well. _A little too well. I don't like this as much as I previously thought. I want to leave with him now._

Robin was on the other side of him. They were sitting in a booth together. Law was sitting next to Sanji with Zoro against the wall. Robin was on the outside. The woman, however, seemed to realize something was wrong with him. "Ace-kun, is something wrong?" she whispered to him. Law was talking to Luffy about his travels. The kid and the others were interested in his story. Brook was going on stage in a bit.

"Robin, I'm regretting this," he answered, using a low voice just like her. No reason to get the others suspicious of what they were talking about.

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't like how Law's getting along with everyone else," Ace admitted to her. He wasn't okay with Law having fun with others instead of him. "It's rubbing me the wrong way."

"Ace-kun, just to let you know, I think it's your instincts that are making you think and feel that way. You might not like it, but if you tell Torao-kun how you feel right now, I don't think he'll like it." Ace sighed, quietly. "Watch how you feel. Don't let him know or he might not agree with it."

"I know. I just... I can't help it." Robin patted his shoulder to try to reassure him. Even though he appreciated it, it didn't make him feel any better about it. He still wasn't comfortable with Law getting so close to the group. It was something he never thought he'd feel towards his brother and friends. He didn't think it was good.

A few minutes later, Law finished his story before turning to Ace. He frowned as he stared at him. "Ace-ya, are you okay? You don't look happy. Is something wrong?"

Ace tried to put that feeling out of his mind. He smiled at his mate. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about. It's fine." Law gave him a worried look but didn't say anything else. Ace guessed that he didn't believe him.

Then, they announced that Brook was about to perform. The whole bar cheered and clapped at hearing that. The older man was considered a celebrity in their town. He was a fantastic singer and played many different instruments. He guessed that the man had enough time in his life to do so. Ace didn't think he could.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's so great to be back in town once again," Brook greeted as he stood on the stage. He was smiling as he waved at everyone.

Ace looked at Robin again. He hadn't known that Brook just got back. The guy never told him. "When did he leave? He never told me he left," he whispered to her.

"A month ago. He left to do a concert in another town about a week's travel from here. He came back the other day. Tonight's his first night playing since coming back." Ace nodded. Brook wasn't just renowned in their town. He was a global sensation.

"I'm going to sing _All of Me_ * tonight. It's for a friend of mine and his new mate." Ace wanted to hide when he heard his long-time friend say that out loud to the whole bar. It embarrassed him that Brook would say that in the middle of a full bar. He looked back to see that Law's face was a bright red while he looked down at the table and his glass of whiskey.

Brook took a seat at the piano that was the only instrument on the stage. A mic was already attached to it. The bar went quiet as they waited for him to start. After a moment, he started to play. The music was lovely, but he knew there was going to be lyrics.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_   
_I'm on your magickal mystery ride_   
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_   
_Law's face went to a darker shade. Ace was amazed and every weirded out that he could get his emotions spot on for him. It was kind of creepy at how he sang it. He couldn't believe that Brook could even get how he saw Law in the song as well._   
_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

He felt Law scoot closer to him before picking up his cup. Ace watched Law down his drink before pouring another. The waitress let him have the bottle. He wondered if the guy was bothered by the song.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

He downed two more glasses in quick succession. It was worrying him because Law was going so fast. Everyone else in the bar was either slow dancing or just listening to the song. Luffy and the others were smiling as they enjoyed the song Brook was singing for Ace and Law.

_How many times do I have to tell you?_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

That part was kind of true. He'd seen Law freak out, get angry, and even get sad. He had seen Law cry before. Law hadn't been just beautiful, though. He'd been adorable. Almost like a child. But Ace didn't like to see him cry. It was upsetting and made him feel bad.

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_Al your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

_Give me all of you_   
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_   
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Law's hand slid into his before he looked over at Law again. That's when he got really worried and didn't know how to respond. Law was drunk. No just regular drunk, either. He was three sheets to the wind kind of drunk. Even if the man wanted to deny it, he couldn't. His face was a very dark shade of red and his eyes were clouded with the alcohol he drank too fast.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  


As soon as the sound of the piano died down, everyone started clapping and cheering. Brook got up and bowed as he smiled at Ace. Ace didn't know what to do then. Law was drunk, his scent was strong, and he just sang the words that he felt in his heart for him.

"Ace-kun, I think you should take Torao-kun home now," Robin whispered.

"I'm about to. Don't worry."

"Torao, are you okay? You look drunk," Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Are you a lightweight?" Usopp questioned.

"No," was Law's slurred response. He sounded odd because he was drunk. "I... dr-drank... too fast." He leaned his head on Ace's shoulder. "I'm tired." 

"I'm taking him back home. He's had a long day," Ace announced. The others agreed that it was a good idea. "Tell Brook that we loved the song and hope to see him around more." Luffy agreed with a grin while the others nodded their heads. Robin got up so the two could get out.

Once they were out the doors of the bar, he picked Law up bridal style. "A-Ace-ya, I can walk just... just fine," he tried to argue. Ace didn't listen as he continued on. "Put me down. I can walk." Even with him arguing, Law wasn't fighting him.

"I don't trust it. What if you fall?"

"If I fall, I fall."

"No." Law looked away as he was carried back to the house. Once they were there, he carried him up the stairs to the room he'd been staying in. Ace put him on the bed before removing his shoes for him. "Law, why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" It was as if Law was playing dumb with him.

"You know what I mean. Why did you drink like that? Did you not like the song Brook sang for us?" Law stared at him before turning over, facing away from him. He took his hat off and laid it next to himself. "Law? Are you upset about it?" Silence was his answer. "Please, say something." It was hurting his heart that the guy was being so closed off to him. He was acting much different from earlier that day.

"Is... Is that really how you see me?"

The question took him off guard. Ace knew he was referring to the song Brook sang in the bar. He knew he was asking because he's Ace's friend. Brook knew next to nothing about Law. The inquiry wasn't said in an angry way. It was more one the lines of being asked in a curious and wary tone.

"If I say yes, what will you do?" Law was quiet for a moment. After that, he turned over to give Ace a lidded gaze. The cloudiness was still there because he was still drunk. Now, though, it looked as he was thinking about something as well. Also, Law looked sexy like that. His hair was a mess from his hat, his face flushed from the alcohol, and his breathing slightly labored because he was drunk.

Sitting up, Ace watched as Law got closer before kissing him. He was taken aback because he hadn't expected it. The first time they kissed, Ace had initiated it. Now, Law was doing it of his own accord. That was new because he expected him to be shy. _I guess he's bolder when he drunk off his ass._

It wasn't just a peck on the lips, either. Law lingered there for a bit. Before he could pull away, though, Ace reached up and held his head there by placing his hands on his cheeks. Law's lips were soft and plump. It was nice because Law was willingly doing it.

A second later, he licked across Law's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He was, pleasantly, surprised when he got access almost immediately. Law was being very docile and willing now. He didn't think anything about it, chalking it up to the alcohol clouding his judgment. But there was one thing he wouldn't do. _I'm not going to do anything other than this. I want him sober and able to remember everything when we go further._

Sticking his tongue inside, he licked around his mouth like in the treehouse. This time, though, he hoped nothing would interrupt them this time. A low, muffled moan left Law as his tongue rubbed across the other's. It was music to his ears.

That's when he felt Law put his hands on his arms. He wasn't pushing nor was he pulling. Ace guessed he was just trying to ground himself. Law tasted just like the whiskey he'd been drinking in the bar. It was a nice taste mixed with his natural, exotic flavor. He couldn't quite place what Law normally tasted like, but it was amazing.

When the need for air arose, he pulled back. Both of them were gasping for air. A string of saliva connected them together. Law's eyes were closed, and he was gasping more than Ace. "S-Sorry," Ace apologized. He didn't know what else to do at the time.

"A-Ace..." That made his eyes widen again. Law didn't put the normal ending part he used on his name. He wasn't expecting that. Stunned, he just sat there, not knowing what to do. Law, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around his neck. "You smell nice." That statement was followed by a lick to his neck.

Now, he was worried. _Does he need blood? No. He had some earlier today. He said that just a vial is enough to satisfy him? What's going on?_ The lick was followed by kisses down to his shoulder. Ace was sure that it was mostly the alcohol getting Law to do all this. The man was normally very reserved and physically distant from people.

"Law." He didn't want this to go any further. From how the man was acting, it was pushing on his restraint. His thoughts from earlier were coming back in full force. He wanted Law all to himself but didn't want to upset him.

"Ace..." His breath was hot against his neck. He so wanted to just jump him but knew better than to do that. Law wasn't in his right mind and he didn't want to scare the man. it would set their relationship back a good bit if that happened. Law, probably, would never forgive him if he did that.

"Law, you need to get some sleep. You're drunk," he stated. Law's arms around him just tightened before he fell backward, dragging Ace with him. He yelped before laying on top of the other man. "What're you doing?"

"Sleep with me?" Ace sucked in a breath at the pleading tone Law used. It sounded so sweet and sexy coming from the vampire. He knew that Law liked him but not to this extent. Well, not yet anyway. "It's cold. You're really warm. Sleep with me? Please?"

Ace gave off a big, defeated sigh. "I will. But you need to let me go so I can get comfortable." Law nodded before releasing him. He got situated and under the covers before he cuddled up to him. Ace didn't mind and allowed it. He was close to Law and that was all that mattered.

After a minute or so, Law was quiet. Looking down, he was sleeping, soundly, with his head on his chest. A smile came to his face. Even if Law didn't remember their kiss or that he was clinging to him, he didn't mind it at all. He'd, probably, tell him when he got up.

"Sleep well, my Law," he said as he put a hand in his hair. Law just pressed closer to him. "I've looked all over for you. I'm not going to let you go so easily now that we're together. I'll do whatever you need me to." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now, sleep. You need all you can get. I won't let anything happen to you."

As Ace fell asleep, his mind went ina bad direction again. He started to imagine Law all tied up, in a room with no one else, and even him feeding the man while he was blindfolded. Those thoughts concerned him but he couldn't stop them from popping up. He hoped he'd never act on them.

**I don't feel confident in his chapter. I feel as if I could've done better. Please, let me know what you think. Hope you all are having a fantastic day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Mr. and Mrs. originated from using the words master and mistress.**

**2\. The only difference between kosher salt and table salt, is the grain size. Kosher salt is smaller, and they both come from underground salt deposits.**

**3\. Invented in 1923, Q-Tips were originally called Baby Gays; then Q-Tip Baby Gays, then finally just Q-Tips. The Q stands for quality.**

**4\. 1912 saw the last Olympic gold medals made entirely out of gold.**


	8. Awkward Situation

**Awkward Situation**

A comforting, soothing warmth was surrounding him as he began to wake up. There was a sweet scent in the air, making him wake up even more. Blinking slowly, Law raised his head to figure out what was going on. When he could see properly and was awake enough, he stared ahead for a second or more.

In front of him, Ace was sound asleep. The sun was shining through the window and the scent around him was very strong. That's when he realized exactly what that scent was. Law's eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he tried to back off from the werewolf. Ace lifted his leg, accidentally, rubbing against Law's crotch.

He gasped before unintentionally letting out a sort of loud moan. He leaned over the other's body, biting his lip. It drew a small line of blood, but he didn't feel it nor care. Law was trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. The aroma in the air wasn't helping in the least either.

Ace was aroused. The musk in the air was arousal. It was very heavy and pleasant to him. He was shocked that it was so strong. It was even making him aroused. This isn't good. I'm getting high off of his scent. _Oh please, Ace-ya, don't wake up right now._

Law's erection was pressed against the other's leg. Moving his own knee a little, he, accidentally, pressed against Ace's. The werewolf made a small noise and Law gave his own in response. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

For vampires, if their partner made a noise, they'd make one to acknowledge the other. It was normal during mating because their partners were for life. That was why Law never liked to be around others. He hadn't wanted to get attached to others in case that happened.

But, he didn't see a problem with it at the moment. Slowly, he started to rub his groin across Ace's leg. The friction was amazing, and he wanted it to keep going. Law even began to move his knee against the other's dick. His instincts were taking over him. He wasn't completely in control of his own body.

The delicious friction made his body tremble and he tried to hold back his moans. Law's instincts to make Ace happy was what kept his own leg rubbing between his legs. He was seeing stars.

When Ace let out a loud moan, Law did so as well. _Please, Ace-ya. I'm begging you. Don't wake up right now. I won't know how to explain this._ He closed his eyes as he used Ace's chest to keep his shaking form up-right.

Ace's chest rose and fell with each breath. Law could hear his blood rushing through his veins. _N-No. I... I won't. I... I can't. I can't bite him. Not without his consent. It'd betray his trust in me._ Law moaned as he went down on the leg. Every time he went down, he rubbed forward with his own.

After a bit, he was getting close. He didn't know if Ace was, but his erratic breathing made him guess he was. His dick hurt from straining against his pants, but Law didn't want to do anything until he was done.

Ace's moans were getting louder. That's when Law remembered Luffy. He opened his eyes to look down at the younger man. Law reached down and put his hand over the other's mouth. He didn't want the younger brother to come rushing in to see what was going on.

Soon enough, his climax was coming on. The coil in his gut was getting ready to release. He hoped that it wouldn't wake the other up. At some point, he had started to go faster and harder, grinding down on Ace's leg while roughly moving his knee. Law was surprised that it hadn't woke Ace up yet.

Werewolves were supposed to be able to sense things and realize things like that. Even if they were sleeping. Law had read about it and even took care of the man below him. Hell, he'd taken care of both brothers. They sensed everything. Even when he was moving around at night. The two boys would wake up to see what he was doing.

A few minutes later, the coil in his gut released. He gasped, snatching his hand away from Ace's mouth to help him steady himself. Ace let out a loud, erotic, and lovely moan. It made Law give his own loud, wanton moan.

He felt his cum fill his underwear as he almost fell on top of the man. When Ace had moaned, Law had felt his cock pulse against his knee. The musk from it made his head spin. He knew he had to get up before he passed out.

Getting up, he stumbled to his pack and grabbed some clothes out of it before going to the bedroom door. Once he opened it, Law left and walked down the hallway to Ace's current bedroom. Before he could enter, Luffy came out of his room.

"Good morning, Torao," the younger man greeted with a sleepy voice. It was obvious he just woke up.

"Morning," he responded. Law was very nervous because he knew the other would be able to smell his scent on him.

"What's that smell?" Luffy question, now, suddenly, fully awake. He looked confused and a little interested. Law paled. _Shit. He can smell me. This isn't good._

"N-Nothing. I'm... I'm going back to my room." As he went to turn around, Luffy grabbed his arm before pushing him against the wall. "Straw Hat-ya, what're you doing?" he questioned. His nerves were almost fried with how on edge he was.

Suddenly, the other's nose was plated right in his neck. He tensed up at the feeling. The sound of the younger sniffing him made his eyes widen. "You smell different. Something's off," Luffy voiced. 

Coming back to himself, Law tried to push the younger one off. "Straw Hat-ya, I want to go shower. Please, let me go." The cum in his pants was starting to feel weird and a little gross. It was uncomfortable. 

Before he could move away, Luffy tightened his grip on his arm and slammed him back against the wall. The action stunned him because the other man hadn't been that way toward him before. When he looked at Luffy's face, there was no sign of anger. That was a little reassuring, but it still didn't make him feel better.

The teen went back to sniffing his neck before going lower. It made him tense up as he smelled his chest. When he went to his stomach, that's when Law was forceful with the teen. He pushed Luffy pretty hard to get him off. "Stop sniffing me. I just need a shower. Back off."

Luffy looked pretty upset. Then, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was just a really weird smell. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's fine. Ace-ya's still sleeping. I'm going to take a shower in my room." The younger man nodded and said he was going to go to the kitchen. He, also, informed Law that Sanji and Zoro were coming back to make breakfast. Law said that was fine.

With that, he rushed back to his room. Ace was, surprisingly, still asleep but he was on his stomach now. Law couldn't believe that after what happened the werewolf was still sleeping. That was shocking. Shaking his head, he walked to the bathroom.

Once inside, he set his clothes to the side before stripping. He cringed as he removed his pants and underwear. Looking inside them, he was surprised at how much there was. "That's quite a bit. More than I've ever had," he whispered to himself. He didn't masturbate often, but when he did, there was never that much.

His underwear were almost full with his semen. That was a little odd to him. _Was it because of the scent of his arousal? Is that why? Could that be it?_ He never heard of anything like that happening. But you never know. It could be a thing. Law just shrugged as he dropped them on the floor with his pants before stripping his shirt.

Almost as soon as he was completely naked, Law turned on the shower. He waited for the water to warm up more to enter. After a minute or so, he stepped in. Law reveled in the warmth of the shower. It soothed his muscles and made him feel so much better.

As he bathed and washed his hair, Law thought back to when he'd watch the two brothers as kids. It'd been many, many years ago, but he still remembered. But, at the same time, he never did remember their names until Ace told him that Garp was their grandfather.

His memory was about one morning he had with them. It'd been frustrating at first, but it got better after a while. Law wasn't much of an early riser like the two had been back then. That was something he had to get used to.

...

_**He'd been sleeping when something jumped on him. It not only woke him up but made him groan loudly as well. The force and weight would probably leave him bruised later. "We're hungry!" a childish voiced whined from on his back. Law turned his head to see the younger brother on his back. Luffy looked ready to cry.** _

_**"Where's Garp-ya or Cora-san?" he asked, trying to show how aggravated he was from being woken up. He was only a kid. Law didn't want him to start crying.** _

_**"Garp left already and your guardian went out earlier and hasn't returned," another voice announced. Law looked over to see Ace standing next to the bed. He looked as if he was holding back from doing something. The two of them had an odd relationship for some reason.** _

_**Whenever Ace spoke to him, Law felt as if he either knew something he didn't or was hiding something from him. Not to mention, he was nicer to him than Luffy or anyone else for that matter. That was something he didn't understand. Even Garp said that wasn't usual for the elder brother.** _

_**"Did he say where he was going? Or how long he'd be gone?"Law was worried that something happened, or they were found.** _

_**"No. But he said he'd be back later," Luffy said. "Can you make breakfast? I'm starving." Law looked back at Luffy before sighing.** _

_**"Fine. Get off me." The** _ _**kid did as he was told and he was able to get up. "Also, don't jump on me to wake me up. Just come and shake me." The boys nodded before he walked with them to the kitchen.** _

_**"We still don't know your name," Ace brought up as Law cooked. He froze for a split second, then went to crack an egg into a bowl. "Why won't Garp, you, or your guardian tell us your name? You say his all the time."** _

_**"Because there's someone after me. The fewer amount of people that know my name, the better off they are." Law picked the bowl up before mixing what was inside. "Garp-ya knows my name and Cora-san isn't his real name. Also, he isn't my guardian. He's a good friend of mine."** _

_**"That's not fair." He looked back at Luffy. "I want to know your name."** _

_**"No. Maybe another time. But not right now." The two looked upset but didn't pressure him anymore about his name. Law was thankful for that. He knew it'd be a problem for both him and Corazon if others found out who he was.** _

_**"Okay." He didn't get any more questions about his name nor what he did before living with them for a bit. Law was just grateful for a place to stay while they figured something out. Corazon said it'd take a bit, but they'd come up with something.** _

...

"They were so small at that time," he said as he stood in the shower. "And I can't believe I didn't recognize them. But, to be fair, they didn't recognize me either." He'd finished showering and was just enjoying the warmth he was getting. Law hoped that Ace wouldn't come in while he was showering.

He thought that they looked very different from back then. That was years ago. Law couldn't remember everything from back then. Not even what Garp did when he came to visit. Sometimes, he'd eat with them. But other times, he couldn't remember what happened. It'd been that long ago.

Suddenly, he heard yelling. He chose to listen in on what was going on. "Ace, you smell weird! Get up!" That's when he realized that Luffy was waking the other man up.

"Stop shouting! What're you talking about?!" Ace's voice sounded sleepy and aggravated. Law knew that feeling all too well. But he knew why the other smelled strange to the younger man. That wasn't something he'd want to talk about at the time.

"You smell weird just like Torao! What'd you two get into?!"

Law waited for the older brother to react or say something back. It took longer than he thought it would've. Then "What the hell?!" was almost screamed into the house. Law felt his face heat up. Even if he was a vampire, they still had some human functions working. Or, purebloods did. "Law! What happened?!"

He flinched at the mention of his name. Law closed his eyes as he waited for the man to enter the room with him. He could hear him moving closer to the door. _Please, I don't want to deal with this right now. I don't want to talk about it either. Just... let him understand without me having to tell him._

**Is this chapter good? Please, give me your honest opinions. I hope you have a fantastic day. I love you all very, very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Even though drugs are officially illegal in the Netherlands, it is legal to be under the influence of any drug to encourage people to see medical help.**

**2\. The first world leader to create a YouTube channel was the British Prime Minister, Tony Blair who made his account in 2007.**

**3\. Rick Astley has his own brand of beer. It was a collaboration between him and the Danish microbrewery Mikkeller; it's a red lager with "a hint of ginger".**

**4\. The total spend on adult Halloween costumes each year in America is $1.5 billion.**


	9. Start of the Mating Time

**Start of the Mating Time**

The door to the bathroom was flung open, smacking off the wall as it was. Law knew that Ace was the one that was there. "Law, what happened?" he asked. It made him feel very nervous because he didn't want to tell him what he'd done. It was embarrassing to admit and he was a little ashamed of having done it in the first place.

"Where's Straw Hat-ya?" Law didn't want the younger brother anywhere nearby so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He might as well tell the older of the two the truth because there was evidence in his pants of Law's disgraceful deed. 

"He said he's going over to Sanji and Zoro's place. They're coming over in a little while, but he wants to spend more time with them," Ace replied. Law nodded, knowing the other man couldn't see him. "Why? What's going on?"

Law shut the water off before sticking his left hand out of the shower. "Can you hand me a towel?" Ace agreed and handed him one. 

Taking it, he dried his hair off before wrapping it around his waist. Law really didn't want to say what he had to face to face, so he stayed in the shower with the curtain closed. For the moment, he was trying to figure out how to address the issue Ace was facing at the moment. _I feel kind of bad because he sounds very distraught about it._

"We... um... I..." Law didn't really want to say it. "When I woke up, we both had... erections," he started. It was very awkward for him. "I... I moved a little and..." Law took a deep breath before continuing. "When I moved, it made both of us rub... rub against each other." Ace didn't say anything, so he kept going. "After a bit, I couldn't help it so... so I... I kept... kept going. We... We got each other off."

Still, Ace didn't say anything. Law hoped that he hadn't freaked him out. It made him upset because Ace wasn't saying anything to him. _Did I disturb him? Is he weirded out that we did that while he was sleeping? Is he upset with me because I was awake and aware while he wasn't?_

All of those questions did make him feel even more ashamed of his actions. He hadn't gotten the other's opinion and had done it while he was sleeping. Law hoped that he wasn't pissed at him for it. But the man not saying a word was starting to worry him.

What almost made him freak out was when the curtain opened to reveal the man. Ace had ripped the curtain open without warning to get to him. Law was at a loss for words at the look on the other's face. His expression was full of relief and something else. 

"Ace-ya?" Law asked, standing in nothing but a towel. It felt odd because the man was just staring at him. The next thing he knew, Ace had wrapped his arms around him and brought his body closer to his. "What're you doing?"

"Just... let me do this," was his only response. _What the hell? Why is he hugging me? In only a towel at that? What did I say to make him do this?_

Choosing to keep his thoughts to himself, Law allowed Ace to continue hugging him. It felt strange since he was almost completely naked but not uncomfortable. Law didn't know what else to do at the time. Plus, he delighted in the skin-to-skin contact he was getting. He guessed it was because it was Ace. To him, he was okay if it was the other man.

When it was a few minutes later, he started to push at Ace to get him to let go. "Ace-ya, I need to get dressed. And you need a shower," he stated, trying to get the other to let him go. Instead, Ace only tightened his grip on him before planting his nose into his neck. That made Law freeze up.

"You smell nice," was said into his skin. The feeling of the other's breath on his cold, wet skin made a shiver run through his body and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Law wanted to moan out but held back from doing so.

"I... I need to get dressed," Law tried again. He didn't know what the other was up to, but he knew damn well how he was acting. Law was worried about where this would go.

Lips were placed on his neck. It made him gasp at the feeling. He knew that it would go further if he didn't stop him but something in him didn't want it to stop. The closeness of the other and the pleasure from the other's lips on his neck made him giddy.

Unconsciously, he pressed his body closer to Ace. The warmth from the younger man's body was heaven for him. The wetness of his own body didn't seem to bother Ace at all. Law guessed that it was because he didn't care about it. Ace seemed too caught up in whatever he was doing.

For the time being, Ace just kissed his neck down to his shoulder and back up. Law felt his legs starting to shake. His neck was very sensitive and the other was exploiting that. The kisses continued as Ace let him go only to push him against the wall.

It was a very dominant thing he did, but Law couldn't care less at the moment. He was enjoying the attention on his neck. Lifting his arms, he encircled Ace's neck with them. Then, he moved his head to the side to allow Ace more access.

That made the younger man seem to almost go crazy. The kisses turned into licks. Law shivered with every sensation he was given. The ability to think was slowly leaving him. _I... I need to... stop him. This... This might get... get out of con... control._

"A-Ace-y-ya..." he stuttered out. It was hard to try to get what he wanted to say out because he couldn't help but almost moan every time he got a breath of air in. "Ace-ya... pl-please..." Law bit his lip to keep in a moan. "We... We need to... to st... ahh... stop..." It took a lot out of him to get that one, simple sentence out.

The assault to his neck stopped. That allowed him to get some much-needed air in. But Ace placed his lips next to Law's right ear. "Do you really want me to stop?" was asked in a husky, low tone. Law gave off a shudder at the feeling of the breath on his ear and the sound of his voice. "You seem to be enjoying it. Why stop now?"

The other's tongue licked the shell of his ear before going down to his earrings. A second later, teeth grabbed them before pulling a little. Those sensations nearly made Law collapse against the wall and Ace. Though, he couldn't help the moan that left his throat.

"See? You like it," he said again as he released his earrings. Law was trying his hardest to keep from giving in. He really, _really_ wanted Ace to just take him but knew he needed to wait a little bit. It was too early to go that far.

"A-Ace-ya... we... we need to... mmnn... to wait," he voiced as he moved his hands to Ace's shoulders. "It... It's too... haah... early."

"What do you mean?" A leg was placed between his legs, pressing right against his semi-hard erection. Law had to bite his lip again to keep from making any more noises. "Please, Law?" That plea hit Law right in the heart and went straight to his dick. It was filled with so much lust and wanting.

Turning his head to the side, Law couldn't help but want to continue. But there was a small voice telling him that they needed to wait. He couldn't hear it all that well but knew he needed to listen to it. Their relationship was new to them and they needed to get to know each other a bit more. But that voice was slowly being replaced with another voice that told him it was fine.

Ace backed off a bit before Law turned to look at him. They stared each other in the eyes. There was, clearly, lust in the dark brown eyes of the man. But there was, also, love. A pure, unbridled love. It made him gasp at seeing such strong emotion in the other.

 _Wha... What?_ It shocked and confused him. All he could do was stare at him as he thought to himself. _Why is that emotion so strong? I'm still a stranger to him. We only met at least a week ago. Why does he love me so much?_

Before he can ask any of the questions in his mind, Ace leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. The action made all of his thoughts come to a sudden halt. At the moment, he couldn't figure out anything to do. Ace pressed their lips together, seeming to understand Law's inner turmoil.

It took only a brief few moments for Law to make up his mind on what he was going to do. Closing his eyes, he moved his lips against the other set against him. That seemed to entice the werewolf into going further with their kiss.

Ace's wet, warm appendage licked across Law's bottom lip. Without a second thought, Law opened his mouth to allow it in. When it entered, Law felt him lick everywhere he could. It was similar to the kiss from the treehouse but held a lot more emotion behind it. That made it even better than before.

The two battled each other in their mouths. Their tongues tried to subdue each other. A hand on the lower part of his back made Law mess up and Ace won. He was able to wrap his tongue around Law's and suck on it.

Law moaned at the action. His grip on Ace's shoulders tightened as it happened. The hand on his lower back moved to be on his ass. That made him moan again. The man's other hand joined that one. Now, both hands were grabbing and massaging both of his cheeks.

When the need for air arose, Law pulled back along with the other man. He gasped for breath, trying to get enough air back in his lungs so he could talk again. The ministrations on his ass continued and, unconsciously, he pushed into the hands.

As he tried to get his breathing under control, he kept his eyes closed but could heat everything around him. "You look... haah... amazing," he heard. His face felt as if it was going to catch fire from how hot it was. Law turned his head away. "What're... you... doing?"

Not answering him, Law moved his hips, making his dick slide across the other's leg. He bit his lip again to keep in the moan that was threatening to escape. When he went backward, it pressed his ass into the werewolf's hands.

"L-Law..." He could hear the small bit of resistance in the way he said his name. Law couldn't help it. His dick was starting to hurt from how hard it was, and Ace's leg wa close enough for him to rub it across, relieving some of the pressure on it.

"Pl-Please..." Law begged this time. He had turned his face away because he was embarrassed to ask him for what he was. It wasn't like him to lose control like he was. But the other seemed to know how to press his buttons to the point that he could resort Law to that state. "A-Ace-ya..."

Before he knew it, he was pressed, flush, against the wall again and Ace was kissing him again. Both of their crotches were pressed against each other. The only difference was that Ace was still wearing pants whereas Law was only wearing a towel.

When he broke away that time, Law opened his eyes to see what was going on. Ace looked ready to attack him. "You want to... haah... go further than... haah... this?" he asked. Law knew what he was getting at.

Not thinking much about it because he hardly could think as it was, he pressed his body closer and rested his chin on Ace's left shoulder, moving his hands to be around his back. "Yes... Please..." he whispered into his ear. He was willing to go further as long as the other was too. Ace had put him in the mood and there was no backing out now.

**This took me a day to do. Hope it's good enough. I really do hope you all are doing well. Love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. 7% of all American adults believe that chocolate milk comes from brown cows. That works out to 16.4 million people.**

**2\. Marie Antoinette's last words were to her executioner after accidentally stepping on his foot, saying, "Pardon me, sir, I meant not to do it'.  
**

**3\. In Japan, many families eat a KFC for Christmas Dinner. Many people order their meals months in advance and queue for hours to collect them.**

**4\. Arctic and Antarctic trace their names to the simple meanings of "Bears" and "Opposite the Bears".**


End file.
